Hitam, Putih, dan Cokelat
by Azureila
Summary: Light tidak mengerti akan obsesi L terhadap cokelat. Maka saat hari hujan, di tengah tumpukan kasus dan pembicaraan tentang Kira, L mengajarinya suatu filosofi dibalik cokelat. Light/L.


**Hitam, Putih dan Cokelat**

**Author**: SheilaLuv, yang jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama terhadap L. Obsesi saya terhadap L akhir-akhir ini mulai memenuhi otak, karena itulah fic ini ditulis. Juga untuk Raito yang begitu keren, karena punya ambisi untuk membersihkan dunia. Raito dan L jelas-jelas diciptakan untuk masing-masing. -dodges rotten tomatoes-

**Disclaime**r: Death Note is the property of Ooba Tsugumi and Obata Takeshi. Kalau Death Note itu kepunyaan saya, saya nggak perlu repot-repot nulis fic ini, dan L nggak perlu mati mengenaskan di tangan Raito.

**Summary**: Raito tidak pernah mengerti akan obsesi L terhadap makanan manis, salah satunya cokelat. Maka saat hari hujan, di tengah tumpukan kasus dan pembicaraan tentang Kira, L mengajarinya suatu filosofi tentang cokelat.

**Pairing**: Raito/L. Bagi yang suka dengan yaoi/BL, terutama Raito/L, silahkan. Bagi yang nggak suka yaoi, silahkan pergi sebelum muncul keinginan untuk nge-flame saya, oke?

_Enjoy!_

* * *

_I keep a part of you with me,_

_And everywhere I am there you'll be_

-**_There You'll_ Be** by **Faith Hill**-

* * *

L sedang berpikir.

Tumpukan gula balok di ujung cangkir kopinya sudah semakin meninggi. Remah-remah snack, lelehan es krim fudge dan sebatang cokelat yang sudah setengah dimakan memenuhi sudut meja. L berjongkok di kursi putarnya, kedua bola mata kelamnya terus menatap layar komputer.

Saat itu sudah jam 2 pagi, dan semuanya sudah tidur. Misa terlelap pulas di kamarnya. Namun, L tetap tidak bergeming. Bibirnya beradu dengan jempol, sesekali menggigitinya.

Raito mendesah frustasi di sebelahnya. Walaupun dia sedang membolak-balik berkas kasus-kasus Kira yang berhasil dilaporkan pihak kepolisian, tetap saja Raito tidak bisa berkonsentasi sepenuhnya. Dari sudut matanya, L terlihat seperti biasa.

Raito jarang melihat L kelelahan, apalagi mengantuk. Kelihatannya gula dan makanan manis berhasil membuat L betah memelototi laporan sepanjang malam, tapi tidak bagi Raito. Dia lelah. Tentu saja, yang membuat kelelahannya bertambah dua kali lipat adalah karena L tetap mencurigainya sebagai Kira.

_Bagaimana mungkin seseorang bisa mengaku melakukan pembunuhan sedangkan dia tidak mengingat hal itu, bahkan di dalam mimpi terliarnya? _pikir Raito.

L meliriknya. Dia meletakkan bongkahan gula terakhir, mengakibatkan menara gula yang sudah disusunnya bergoyang sedikit. "Kau lelah, Raito-kun?" L bertanya dengan suara monoton tanpa emosi.

"Tidak, tentu saja," Raito menjawab sarkastis. Ayolah, tidak ada orang normal yang baik-baik saja kalau tidak memejamkan mata barang sedetik pun selama 3 hari berturut-turut, bukan? L adalah pengecualian. Dia bukan orang yang cocok dengan kata-kata seperti 'normal', 'biasa', atau bahkan 'waras', begitulah menurut Raito dalam frustasinya yang semakin memuncak.

"Raito-kun bisa tidur sebentar, kalau mau," L menawarkan, sekarang sambil mengunyah permen cokelat. Jemarinya yang panjang, kurus dan putih memegang permen yang berikutnya. Dia mengamati permen itu sebentar dengan tatapan hampir sayang, kemudian mengunyahnya lagi dengan santai.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tidur sementara Kira masih berkeliaran?" balas Raito tegas.

"Tidak perlu sampai begitu, Raito-kun. Tergantung Kira yang mana yang kita lacak sekarang. Lagipula, Kira pertama dan kedua sudah dalam jangkauan saya sekarang, jadi yang perlu kau lakukan hanyalah mengaku."

"Aku bukan Kira, Ryuuzaki. Sudah berapa kali kukatakan padamu?"

"Kira-kira hampir sepuluh kali hari ini. Tapi," kata L sambil mengarahkan kursi putarnya menghadap Raito,"kau punya alasan untuk dicurigai. Menurutku, deskripsi Kira dan kepribadiannya—"

"—paling cocok dengan profilku, begitu? Atau dengan sendirinya kau yang mengharapkan aku menjadi Kira?"

"Ya," jawab L, matanya mengunci padangan Raito. "Mungkin saya memang berharap begitu, dan dengan adanya penyelidikan dan bukti-bukti yang mengarah kepada Raito-kun dan Misa-san, semuanya cocok."

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat. L tidak memaksa Raito menjawab, dia diam menunggu reaksi.

"Aku benci padamu," kata Raito akhirnya, tidak ingin meneruskan perdebatan ini.

Senyum tipis tergurat samar di bibir L. "Saya tahu, Raito-kun."

Dan, cukup dengan pertengkaran kecil, tekad Raito untuk tidak terlihat lemah di depan L meningkat. Mereka berdua melewatkan malam itu tanpa memejamkan mata, sekali lagi.

* * *

Bagi L, dunia adalah putih dan hitam. Putih untuk keadilan, hitam untuk kejahatan. Kalau ada satu warna lain yang cocok untuk menggambarkan dirinya, maka itu adalah cokelat. Obsesi L terhadap sesuatu yang manis sudah mendarah daging dan menjadi ciri khas yang sulit ditandingi.

Tidak jauh beda dari L, bagi Raito hitam dan putih memiliki pesonanya sendiri. Dan tentu saja, penilaiannya apakah seseorang maupun sesuatu termasuk hitam atau putih terkadang berbeda. Standar mereka berbeda. Kalau L bertindak karena standar hukum, Raito bertindak sesuai standarnya, karena bagi dirinya, Raito adalah hukum.

Tapi, Raito tidak pernah mengerti tentang spektrum warna di luar standarnya. Dia tidak memiliki cokelat dalam bias warna hidupnya. Karena itu, obsesi L terhadap makanan manis sering membuatnya heran.

"Kau kelihatan lelah. Mau cokelat, Raito-kun?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak terlalu suka makanan manis."

"Seharusnya kau mencobanya," ucap L tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar. "Cokelat bisa merangsang pembentukan hormon endorphin dalam otak, yang mengakibatkan munculnya perasaan tenang dan bahagia."

"Untuk menjadi seseorang yang bahagia tidak harus dengan cokelat, Ryuuzaki," balas Raito sederhana.

"Ah, setiap orang punya cara sendiri, begitu maksudmu, Raito-kun?"

Terdengar bunyi gemeretak saat L mematahkan seperempat dari cokelat batangannya. Sejenak L memejamkan mata, membiarkan rasa cokelat yang dimakannya meleleh sempurna di dalam mulut.

"Ya. Aku tidak harus mengikuti caramu," balas Raito tenang.

"Hmm..." L bergumam pelan. Kemudian, dengan satu gerakan halus namun lincah, dia melompat turun dari kursinya dan berjalan ke arah L, punggungnya membungkuk, dengan tangan di dalam saku.

Bau manis cokelat menguar di udara.

Raito terpaku di kursinya saat L membungkuk ke arahnya. Wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa senti. Ujung hidung mereka nyaris beradu. Raito tidak bisa mengalihkan tatapannya dari kegelapan yang mengundang di hadapannya sekarang.

Bola mata hitam, misterius, tidak terkira seberapa dalamnya jika seseorang terhanyut meskipun begitu, ada sesuatu yang menawan akal sehat Raito untuk mengambil alih. Ada setitik kepolosan yang manis tersirat di sana, dan Raito yakin dia tidak salah. Ya, mungkin dalam waktu-waktu seperti ini, dia bisa melihat sisi lain L yang tidak ditunjukkannya pada semua orang.

Raito bisa merasakan derai napas L yang berhembus pelan, merayap perlahan menuju tengkuknya. Helai-helai rambut hitam pekat L yang membingkai wajah pucatnya berdesis lembut saat jatuh di dahi Raito.

Waktu terasa beku. Raito membiarkan dirinya tenggelam berbalut kegelapan abadi yang ditawarkan L.

Sampai suara dalam L memecah keheningan. "Mungkin karena Raito-kun belum pernah merasakan rasa cokelat yang sesungguhnya." Kata-kata L hampir tidak terdengar, nyaris seperti bisikan.

"Apa maksudmu?" kata Raito, merespon dengan suara rendah.

Kilatan rasa geli terlintas di kedua bola mata L. Dia semakin mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan.

"Kalau Raito-kun meminta, akan saya tunjukkan rasa cokelat yang sesungguhnya, sekarang juga."

Raito beringsut jengah di kursinya. Menyadari bagaimana posisi mereka sekarang. Tapi, entah mengapa semua elemen tubuhnya tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Raito hampir tidak bisa menemukan kekuatan untuk pergi dari semua itu.

"Ryu—Ryuuzaki, sebaiknya kita—"

Raito belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tapi L sudah menautkan jemarinya yang panjang dan kurus ke jemari Raito yang kokoh. L menarik Raito, terdengar bunyi gemerincing rantai borgol selagi mereka berjalan menyusuri gedung markas yang sunyi. Raito tidak habis-habisnya berpikir kenapa dia mau saja diseret oleh L, di tengah malam saat mereka seharusnya mengusut kasus Kira.

Ternyata L membawanya ke suatu ruangan kecil di samping kamar dimana mereka berdua tidur. Segala jenis manisan, permen dan kue tersusun rapi di lemari pendingin. Tidak heran Watari selalu berhasil menyuplai kebutuhan L setiap hari, semuanya sudah diatur rapi di satu tempat.

Raito mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kaget?"

"Tidak juga," balas Raito, merasa lebih rileks dari sebelumnya. Kalau mungkin, dia ingin tertawa keras-keras. Kenapa bisa sebegitu terpengaruh hanya karena satu sapuan mata dari L? Ternyata kurang tidur bisa menggiring seseorang ke dalam delusi.

L mengambil satu kotak cokelat dari lemari dan membukanya.

"Ke sini, Raito-kun." L berjongkok di lantai, lututnya ditekuk hingga menyentuh dada. Raito duduk mengikutinya. Dua jenius itu duduk berhadapan. Lewat jendela kecil, Raito bisa melihat deru hujan yang turun lebat, membasahi setiap pori tanah yang kering. Malam seolah bernyanyi dengan irama retihan hujan.

L menunjuk cokelat yang tertata rapi di dalam kotak. "Lihat ini? Semuanya adalah cokelat kualitas terbaik, walau berbeda jenisnya. Dan masing-masing mempunyai daya tarik dan rasa lezat yang berbeda."

"Karena warnanya, maksudmu? Ada 3 jenis. Cokelat almond, cokelat hitam, dan cokelat putih."

"Tepat. Tiap cokelat memiliki arti sendiri. Misalnya ini," L mengambil satu butir cokelat hitam,"Rasanya agak pahit, tapi benar-benar dekat dengan esensi cokelat yang sebenarnya. Menurutku, dalam hal kepribadian, mungkin diibaratkan seperti orang yang misterius dan elegan dengan caranya. Tidak semua orang bisa menghargainya secara pantas, tetapi dia tidak ambil pusing. Dia hanya ingin menjadi diri sendiri."

_Deskripsi yang benar-benar sesuai dengan dirimu, L. Sebuah enigma yang tidak bisa ditebak_, timpal Raito dalam hati.

Raito memperhatikan bagaimana saat L menikmati cokelat, bibirnya terkatup rapat, membiarkan lelehan cokelat membasahi rongga mulutnya.

"Kalau cokelat putih, bagaimana?" tanya Raito, mulai penasaran. Mereka jarang berbicara mengenai hal sepele apalagi L bukan tipe yang mau tahu urusan kepribadian orang lain tapi kali ini Raito cukup oportunis dengan membiarkan waktu membawa sisi lain dari L ke permukaan. Dia sadar kalau masih banyak yang ingin diketahuinya soal detektif terhebat di dunia itu.

"Manis—dengan karakteristik rasa yang lebih umum disukai, apalagi dengan komposisi campuran susu yang pas. Orang yang menyukai cokelat semacam ini mungkin punya keinginan kuat untuk diperhatikan. Penuh pesona, juga senang menyenangkan orang lain yang dianggapnya penting. Seorang penghibur sejati," papar L.

"Setidaknya, aku tahu kau bukan tipe seperti itu," Raito tertawa kecil mendengar deskripsi L tentang cokelat yang tidak ada habisnya.

"Hmm... memang bukan," L menggeleng, agak terkejut dengan reaksi Raito yang lebih santai. "Lebih cocok kepada Misa-san dari pada saya."

Raito memandangnya tidak percaya. "Ayolah, Ryuuzaki, kau sedang mendeskripsikan sesuatu yang di luar kebiasaanmu. Apakah cokelat yang berikutnya akan menerangkan kepribadian seseorang yang kau kenal lagi? Aku tidak tahu kalau kau juga menganut filosofi yang dalam tentang cokelat."

"Memang, Raito-kun. Banyak sesuatu yang bisa kita ketahui dari hal-hal sepele sekali pun, asalkan kita berpikir dengan cara yang luas. Lagipula, Raito-kun memang tidak banyak tahu tentang saya yang sebenarnya," jawab L serius.

Raito menatapnya. "Nah, kalau begitu, beritahu aku," dia menantang.

L memandangnya beberapa saat. "Baiklah. Kelihatannya Raito-kun termasuk tipe ketiga." L sekarang meraih cokelat almond terakhir dari dalam kotak, jempol dan telunjuknya melengkung saat memegang butiran cokelat, menempatkannya sejajar dengan wajah Raito.

"Karakteristik cokelat ini—walaupun kandungan cokelatnya merupakan campuran susu, krim dan almond, esensi rasanya tidaklah hilang—manis dan adiktif pada saat yang sama. Cokelat almond melambangkan seseorang yang percaya diri, tahu apa yang diinginkannya, dan paham bagaimana memanfaatkan situasi agar berbalik mendukungnya. Bisa dibilang punya sisi oportunis, tersembunyi maupun tidak."

"Dan kau katakan deskripsi itu melambangkan diriku?" tanya Raito memastikan. Dia menatap L dengan campuran perasaan takjub sekaligus geli.

"Ya, Raito-kun. Saya akui kualitas seperti itu memang terdapat dalam dirimu, dan saya tidak ragu untuk mengatakan kalau kau memang punya ambisi dan tahu cara mendapatkannya. Justru hal itulah yang menjadikanmu sebagai Raito-kun yang saya kenal."

L tersenyum tipis saat mengatakannya.

"Kau benar-benar punya cara pandang yang unik, Ryuuzaki," Raito menghela nafas.

"Terima kasih, Raito-kun. Saya anggap itu sebagai pujian."

L bergeser ke sampingnya, lalu menyodorkan sekotak cokelat lagi. "Pilih salah satu, tapi lakukan sambil menutup mata. Pilihanmu akan menentukan rasa cokelat apa yang menjadi komplemen bagi kepribadianmu."

Raito tercengang. Haruskah dia mengikuti semua hal yang kelihatan seperti omong kosong—terlebih lagi di depan Ryuuzaki?

Melihat Raito yang ragu-ragu, L membujuknya. "Sedikit cokelat akan merilekskanmu, Raito-kun. Ayo, pilih salah satu."

Mungkin, mencoba sekali saja tidak akan merugikan.

Raito memejamkan mata, membiarkan intuisinya memilih. Dia merasakan rasa manis bercampur pahit yang pekat mencair dalam mulutnya. Paduan dua rasa yang saling bertentangan, namun memikat bila menjadi satu.

Raito membuka mata.

Hal yang pertama dilihatnya adalah kedua bola mata hitam pekat milik L, ekuivalen dengan pilihan yang baru saja diambilnya. Bola mata L dan cokelat hitam yang memikat, keindahan tanpa tanding yang sama.

"Cokelat hitam... komplemen yang kau maksud bagiku, bukan begitu, Ryuuzaki?"

Ekspresi L melembut. "Jika memang itu yang kau pilih, Raito-kun."

* * *

Malam itu, ketenangan yang tidak dapat dijelaskan menguasai Raito. Dia membaringkan tubuhnya dengan rileks di kamar, dengan L di sampingnya. Biasanya Raito merasa terbelenggu dengan borgol yang merantainya kepada L, tapi kali ini dia tidak memprotes apa pun soal itu. Kesunyian mengambang, berpadu dengan heningnya malam.

L berbaring nyaris tanpa suara, derai napasnya berhembus teratur. Punggungnya yang dibalut kaus putih melengkung nyaman.

Raito beringsut menghadap L.

"Raito-kun? Belum tidur?"

"Jangan cemas. Kau yang lebih butuh tidur daripada aku."

"Raito-kun, kau terlalu menilai tinggi dirimu sendiri," kata L. Dia meraih selimut tebal yang terlipat di dekat kakinya, dan membentangkannya hingga menutupi mereka berdua. "Tidurlah. Pekerjaan untuk besok tidak bisa menunggu."

L segera tenggelam dalam tidur. Satu tangannya mendarat lembut di punggung tangan Raito.

Raito merebahkan kepalanya yang terasa berat di bantalan rambut hitam L, dan terlelap pulas tak lama sesudahnya.

* * *

Pintu kamar Misa berderak terbuka, membuat gadis itu mengalihkan perhatiannya dari majalah _fashion_ yang sedang dibacanya.

"Raito! Misa senang kau datang!" pekik Misa riang ketika Raito memasuki kamarnya sore itu. "Membosankan sekali suasana hujan beberapa hari ini. Kita bisa kencan! Misa ingin mengajak Raito ke—yaah, ada Ryuzaki-san juga," dia bersungut.

"Jangan pedulikan, anggap saja saya tidak ada, Misa-san," ucap L, mengunyah sekantong permen jelly sambil berjongkok di sofa. Raito duduk di sampingnya.

"Ya sudah, Misa tidak peduli," Misa memutuskan. "Misa ingin sekali menghabiskan akhir pekan ini bersama Raito. Raito, mau minum apa? Oh ya, Raito pasti suka kopi hangat, kan, dalam cuaca seperti ini?"

"Tidak, kali ini segelas cokelat panas saja, Misa," kata Raito pada gadis ceria itu.

Misa berkedip beberapa kali, heran. "Eh? Misa kira karena Raito biasanya minum kopi..." kata-katanya mengambang, Misa tersenyum malu. "Baiklah, Raito!" Misa menepukkan tangan dengan ceria. "Tunggu sebentar, ya."

"Saya kira Raito-kun penggemar kopi," L buka suara ketika Misa berlalu pergi untuk membuat minuman.

"Kopi mengandung lebih banyak kafein daripada cokelat. Aku tidak ingin dibebani dengan zat seperti itu, setidaknya untuk saat ini," jawab Raito ringan. "Lagipula," pandangan mata cokelat teduhnya melembut saat beradu dengan pandangan L,"sepertinya aku mulai menyukai cokelat."

L tersenyum tipis. "Sudah saya duga, Raito-kun."

**Owari**

**

* * *

**

**Author's note**: Yay! Akhirnya selesai juga setelah 3 hari menggodok ide yang ada di kepala. Bagi yang merasa kalau filosofi cokelat yang saya tulis agak aneh, maaf ya. Ide ini muncul begitu aja pas saya teringat akan suatu artikel majalah yang saya baca bertahun-tahun lalu tentang menilai kepribadian seseorang dari jenis cokelat yang disukainya. Yah, maaf aja kalau ada yang merasa nggak pas, _just for fun_, kok.

Niatnya sih mau ngebuat fic yang agak suram, tapi nggak tahu kenapa kok jadi agak _fluffy_ begini. _I can be terribly romantic when it comes to writing about my favourite pair_. Kalau kalian merasa karakterisasinya terasa OOC, saya cuma membayangkan bagaimana Raito dan L dalam situasi normal dan berdiskusi soal hal-hal normal, bukan dalam tekanan kasus atau semacamnya. Dengan kata lain, lebih manusiawi dan rileks.

Pokoknya, kritik, saran, pujian maupun hinaan diterima lewat review, ya. Terima kasih sudah membaca! XD


End file.
